On Tour
by XxX Deaths Angel XxX
Summary: Kagome,Sango,and Cheza are your normal highschool grads until they hear the Shikon Music Industry is scouting a new punk band for a popular tour with Miasma .Too bad Sesshy and Kagome don't get along too well. SK IC SM


Chapter One  
  
It was last period as Kagome was thinking she'd much rather be at home than at class. 'God I hate going to school thank god its the last day', Kagome thought. She looked around the class and everyone was huddled in their own little group of friends. Everyone had his or her own group to hang out with. Like for example Kikyou who was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend who he still likes by the way. She hangs out with people like her who wore too much make-up and thought they were better than everyone else.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
Thank God for my group of friends Cheza, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru. Well Sesshoumaru wasn't someone who I'd call a friend. He hangs out with Miroku who he seems on friendly terms with. Plus if he didn't have Miroku around his crazy fan girl cult would surely find him. Yea I have to admit he is gorgeous but you don't see me making a cult and chasing after him every damn day.  
  
I've been friends with Sango and Cheza for years. They live on my street and we grew up together. I met Inuyasha at the skate park I always go to. I've seen him around school but he was still going out with Kikyou then. Kikyou and I don't really get along she just doesn't like me o well doesn't matter. Since I saw him at the skate park all time I talked to him and we became friends. Later on I found out he was Sesshoumaru's little brother who was always at the park too. Inuyasha was the one who introduced us to Miroku. His parents owned a music store where Inuyasha used to work.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and class was about to end any minute now. The bell rang and she went to her locker to meet up with her friends. They all had classes together except her and Sesshoumaru they had last period together.  
  
"Hey Kagome", everyone greeted as she was taking the last of her books out of her locker.  
  
"You guys ready to go", said Kagome.  
  
"Going to the skate park relieves the stress of a hard day at school", said Cheza.  
  
"Sure does Cheza. Thank God today was the last day", stated Sango as they were heading toward Kagome's car and Sesshoumaru's car.  
  
"Damn.. I just remembered I left my board at your house", said Kagome, "We'll meet you guys there".  
  
"That's why it would be wise to have more than one board stupid wench", said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stop being such a smart ass Sesshoumaru and I have a name Kagome you know it, use it", Kagome said at little angry. 'He never did called me by my name even when I first met him, he would refer to my as girl or wench he is such an asshole'. Everyone was a little shocked even Sesshoumaru no one stood up to him before.  
  
"Well KAGOME if you weren't so forgetful you wouldn't be in this situation".  
  
"Why the hell do you care in the first place"?  
  
"I don't its just that your stupidity amazes me", Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.  
  
'He should smile more often...where the hell did that come from'. "Well this stupid girl is going to kick your ass", Kagome said but before she got close to him Cheza and Sango grabbed her and drove off.  
  
'Well that was interesting', Sesshoumaru thought as he got into his car with Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
On the way to Sango's House  
  
"Kagome what the hell were you thinking", said Cheza as she drove to Sango's house.  
  
"Someone has to put that guy into his place", stated Kagome.  
  
"And your the one to do that", Sango said as she handed Kagome the keys to get into her house.  
  
"Sure am", Kagome said as she was getting out the car to get her board which happened to be right by the door as soon as you walk into the house. "And I wonder how the hell I forgot it in the first place".  
  
She grabbed her board and got back into the car and drove over to the skate park. By the time they got there Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were already skating. Kagome and Cheza walked toward them while Sango strapped on her roller blades and went to join Miroku who also roller blades instead of skateboards.  
  
The park was huge; it had an arcade and a place to eat and full half pipes and rails. It had a huge speaker system to play music throughout the park which were at the moment playing Taking Back Sunday. They stayed for hours until Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to leave to help Miroku's parents at the store. Cheza and Sango were packing it up while Kagome was getting something to eat.  
  
Just as Kagome was about to go out to the car she heard something interesting over the radio. It said that Shikon Music Industries are coming to the area looking for a new band to open up for a popular band on an upcoming tour.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Kagome said as she headed over to the car.  
  
"Hear what Kago", replied Cheza and Sango as they put their stuff into the trunk.  
  
"Shikon Music Industries are looking for a new band to open up on a tour. That would be great for us, I play the guitar and sing, Inuyasha plays bass, Cheza plays drums and you and Miroku can supply us with the stuff you need. Since you and Miroku's parents own a music industry. "  
  
"But we might need another guitarist where we might need Sesshoumaru", Cheza stated as she hopped into the passenger seat.  
  
"Well...he will be a last resort", Kagome said.  
  
"We will have to talk it over with the guys before anything is certain though", said Sango as she closed the trunk and got into the car.  
  
"Of course, I'll call Inuyasha later to ask his opinion on it", said Kagome while she hopped in the car and started the engine. "I don't see why they would have a problem with it", she said as they drove off to Kagome's house. "This is a perfect opportunity".  
  
hoped u likd my story and I know its really short ill try to write longer chapters later and thanx to my beta reader for correcting my mistakes hehe i'll try and post the next chapter soon read and review  
  
XxX Deaths Angel XxX 


End file.
